Saudade
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: Alemanha tem uma estranha dor no coração, que aumenta sempre que pensa em Itália do Norte, o que se passa com ele? Yaoi,oneshot, k mais ,português


Ao fim de várias consultas, a médicos renomeados e famosos, Alemanha descobrira finalmente do que é que padecia, a resposta? Absolutamente nada! O seu corpo tonificado e atlético não tinha nada de mal, e se ele sofria dores enormes na zona onde seu coração se situava, a zona do peito esquerdo, centímetros acima do ventre, e milímetros ao lado do seu mamilo, então não podia fazer nada, tinha que continuar a sofrer com a dor.

Não que o incomodasse é claro, afinal, ele havia sido criado por povos lutadores desde há milénios, perdera conta das cicatrizes que sofrera, das torturas que tivera que passar por, das derrotas, uma dorzinha minúscula, quase nada, não era algo que o fizesse desfalecer, não, era algo que ele vira apenas por precaução, não o incomodava!

E tivera que esconder que ia ao médico do Itália, que nem os céus saberiam como ele iria reagir, o Italiano preocupava-se realmente muito com ele, considerando-o o seu melhor amigo, e seu defensor, porque Itália era um inútil.

Sim, amigos, Alemanha não sabia porquê mas a ideia de que Itália era seu amigo, parecia-lhe redundante, certamente que se conheciam bem, e que se importava com ele, mas seria amizade a palavra certa? Alemanha nunca os tivera, amigos, fora sempre habituado a lutar ele mesmo pela sua vida e pela sua riqueza, criara-se um militar puro, organizado, eficiente, óptimo com armas….tinha agora tempo para amigos.

O que irritava realmente Alemanha em relação a Itália era que ele tinha tanto potencial, que estava a ser desperdiçado, era bom com as palavras, certamente melhor que Alemanha, conseguindo enrolar qualquer rapariga, era uma das pessoas mais velozes que havia, nem Inglaterra nem França se poderiam comparar com ele, mas só usava essa velocidade para fugir, retiradas, Alemanha riu-se para si mesmo, se havia algo que não havia nas retiradas de Itália, era estratégia, era uma autêntica balburdia, cada homem por si mesmo, a correr o mais rápido possível.

Alemanha nunca deixaria um homem para trás, fora essa a razão pela qual salvara o coiro a Itália tantas vezes, se havia algo que ele era, era leal à causa, e deixar os seus homens, os 250 mil Italianos e alemães e japoneses, para morrer enquanto ele ficava a descansar, era pouco provável que acontecesse, Alemanha via isso como uma cobardia, uma vergonha para si mesmo, e para os Eixos.

Mas Itália tinha também boas qualidades, era um bom amigo, era honesto….era gentil (talvez demasiado, Alemanha lembrara-se de uma vez em que ele oferecera Pasta aos seus inimigos), e, por mais cobarde que fosse, nunca se importara de passar tempo com Alemanha, o que ele apreciava, porque na sua perícia e qualidades, que treinava diariamente, perdera tempo, tempo que poderia ter sido usado para fazer amigos, e agora não havia mais ninguém além de Itália, e talvez Japão, a suportarem-no.

Alemanha não sabia porque é que pensava tanto em Itália, nos seus cabelos, nos seus olhos, na sua excitação perante a vida, certamente que não podia ser por o admirar, afinal, na guerra não havia tempo para isso, também não sabia porque é que quando dormia ao seu lado, o que já não acontecia havia muito, ficava acordado simplesmente a olhar para a respiração calma de Itália, que encontrava nos seus sonhos um lugar feliz, e, acima de tudo seguro, onde ninguém o tentava capturar. Mas a verdade é que ficava, e, mesmo acordando mais cedo que Itália, que costumava dormir até tarde, sentia-se cansado.

Mas a guerra tinha terminado havia quase 60 anos, e agora eles não tinham razão para dormirem na mesma tenda, Alemanha, sendo honesto para si mesmo, tinha que admitir que sentia falta disso, certamente que era agradável, ficar a olhar para ele, tinham-se passado décadas mas ele ainda se recordava do modo como o peito nu de Itália (que não era nada mesmo comparado aos seus abdominais), subia e descia lentamente, em ritmo com a sua respiração, e do sorriso mais doce que se formava nos seus lábios, como se pensando em Pasta ou em mulheres…o que provavelmente era verdade.

Mas a dor no coração ainda lá estava, e Alemanha perguntava-se de onde vinha, se não era físico (felizmente), então devia ser algo do domínio da mente, mas o que, no psíquico causaria isto? Alemanha olhou para os seus sentimentos de novo.

A humilhação de perder a guerra já tinha passado, portanto ele podia cortar essa hipótese, estava em bons termos com todos, Inglaterra, Alemanha, França, América, o tantas vezes ignorado Canadá, Japão, Espanha, o que na verdade até estava a ajudar, só restava uma pessoa…Feliciano, ou, como era conhecido mais comummente, Itália do Norte….

Alemanha sentiu o seu coração a palpitar mais depressa só ao lembrar-se de Itália, não falavam havia anos, tinham-se separado depois da guerra e tirando as reuniões do G8, não se viam, a causa do problema tinha que ser Itália, sabia-o agora, mas porquê esta dor no seu coração?

Seria, como os portugueses lhe chamavam, saudade? Na sua língua original, o alemão, ele não tinha uma equivalência, mas pelo que percebia era o ato de sentir falta de alguém, mas porque é que ele sentiria a falta de Itália? Era apenas um aliado irritante que lhes custara a guerra!

Excepto que não….Alemanha indagou-se, Itália era muito mais que isso para ele, era um amigo, alguém com quem tinha podido contar sempre, tinham-se tornado próximos, e por mais barulhento, e desordeiro e sujo que Itália fosse, para Alemanha, isso não importava, tentara-o treinar, e falhara miseravelmente, mas isso talvez fosse porque Itália já era perfeito da maneira que é, Alemanha sentiu-se corar, enquanto sentia o seu coração a bater mais ruidosamente, devido ao aumento do ritmo, será que ele….Ludwig Beilschmidt, estava a ter essa dor, que o incomodava tão pouco, quase como uma comichão que não podia aliviar, porque estava a….não, não podia ser, podia? Alemanha tinha já várias pretendentes, mulheres de peso, trabalhadoras, óptimos partidos, não podia agora começar a gostar de outra nação, e ainda por cima Itália! O que diriam os outros? Começava a imaginar as reacções deles.

Mas se fosse verdade importaria realmente? Hoje em dia as nações dependiam praticamente dele para tudo, não iriam cortar laços com ele só porque namorava outro rapaz.  
Sim…era verdade, mas isso não importava, porque ele ia assentar, não se iria por numa relação com _**aquilo**_….a coisa tão gentil, e honesta e….cobarde e muito muito instável, e fraca, e inútil!

Meses de negação seguiriam o Alemanha mas, eventualmente, ele iria aprender a aceitar o que sentia e, outros tantos meses mais tarde, ele acabaria por falar com Itália que, no final acabou por aceitar, embora com o direito de falar com toda e qualquer rapariga que achasse bonita (isto é, nada de alemãs, mas bastantes francesas, americanas, e italianas).

**O FIM**

**Notas do autor: Itália do Norte X Alemanha, é meu OTP de Hetalia, quero agradecer antes de tudo a uma reviewer que fez a minha noite, (e se fores um rapaz, peço desculpa) a (o) "YaoiDreamer", a sua review realmente me alegrou, esta é para si, espero que goste.**

**Não imaginam como é estranho quase escrever "O Alemanha" em vez de "A Alemanha" nas aulas de História, culpem o anime, não a mim, quanto a ele? ele vai chegar ao corpo de Itália (e ao seu coração) eventualmente, não se preocupem.**

**Até a uma próxima! Sild-San**

**História que recomendo: Se gostaram desta, e gostam de yaoi recomendo, Presos numa divisão, a história em que Tyson e Kai ficam presos numa…bem divisão e tem que resolver a tensão entre eles.**


End file.
